La chica nueva
by HaruhiiUchiha
Summary: Maka entra a una secundaria donde conoce a Soul, uno de los chicos mas lindos. Ooc MakaxSoul
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, jeje es mi primer fic asi q tengan compasion =D. perdonen los errores de ortografia :P  
No tengo mucha imaginacion para los titulos jeje, asi que en algun momento lo cambiare xD

_**Maka POV**_

Me desperte gracias al "hermoso" sonido del despertador, 7 am. Era mi primer dia de escuela, en el esperado primer año, al que le tenia un miedo increible.

Me vesti, fui al baño a intentar dejar el minimo rastro de sueño de mi rostro -lo cual me iva a costar- y a peinarme con las clasicas dos colitas.

Desayune ligero y sali de mi casa.

Era una escuela realmente hermosa, de mas esta decir que grande, muy grande. Intente pensar lo menos posible en lo que me esperaba ahi adentro y ni bien cruce la puerta me encontre con un mundo de gente. No tenia la mas minima idea de adonde tenia que ir, pero por suerte el director de la escuela estaba hablando.

-Bueno chicos... en la puerta de rectoria van a tener los horarios. Espero que recuerden en que grupo esta cada uno, sino pueden acercarse a preguntarme.

Me quede pensando un poco en que grupo estaba... El D creo... Si si, era el D.

-Recuerden que esta escuela tambien tiene primaria, asi que no pueden estar en los pisos de abajo. Cualquier duda sobre la reglas, el centro de estudiantes o cualquier cosa pueden preguntarselo a los delegados. Disfruten su primer dia!

Como no sabia donde quedaba rectoria, asi que segui a los demas.

Llegamos a la puerta, lo supe por un cartel gigante que decia "Rectoria". Me fije en la lista:

Lista de Horarios.

Grupo A: - No me interesaba-

Grupo B: - Tampoco-

Grupo C: -No se si sabias que estoy buscando el D-

Grupo D: Fisica: 9:00 hs. Salon 3. Quimica: 10:00 hs. Salon 8 Etc...

Estuve un rato a ver quien mas estaba en mi grupo, hasta que llegaron 3 chicos... que tenia que admitir que eran... hermosos. Me di cuenta que no era la unica que lo pensaba, ya que, a su paso, todas las chicas se ivan dando vuelta.

El que mas me llamo la atencion era el chico de pelo blanco... con unos ojos color rubi que podian derretir a cualquiera, despues estaba el chico de pelo azul... con un cuerpo... podriamos decir BASTANTE bien formado, y por ultimo un chico con pelo negro y tres lineas blancas, flaco y alto.

Me quede atonita, como varias. Nunca pense que podria llegar a decir esto, pero por alguna razon queria que estuvieran en mi mismo grupo...

_**Soul POV**_

Como siempre, estaba con Black Star y Kid llendo a ver nuestros horarios, con las chicas dandose vuelta para vernos. Me fijaba en todas, pero ninguna me llamaba la atencion, hasta que la vi... pelo rubio, ojos color jade, flaca... era hermosa. Por primera vez queria que alguna chica estuviera en mi grupo... el mio era el D, pero no sabia cual era el suyo, pensandolo mejor, no sabia ni como se llamaba.

Me fije el horario con mis amigos, aunque mucha atencion no le preste, tenia que saber quien era esa chica.

Como el primer dia nunca se hacia nada, lo sabia porque venia de la primaria, con mis amigos nos quedamos en el patio sentados en los escalones.

- Y ¿A quien estabas mirando tan interesado? - Me pregunto Kid

- ¿¡Yo! N-no estaba mirando a nadie... - por alguna razon me ruborize y me puse muy nervioso.

- Hay no te agas... Habia una chica a la que estabas mirando, ¿Quien era? - Agrego Black Star.

- N-nose... Si no la estaria buscando... - Dije un poco triste... aunque no sabia porque.

- Jaja, asi que uno de los chicos del grupo de los "populares" ya tiene candidata

- Callate Kid... Nunca me gusto eso del grupo de los "populares" y lo saben muy bien - Proteste

- Bueno... pero somos los mas lindos de la escuela, incluyendo la secundaria, no se de que otra forma nos podrian llamar... - Dijo Black Strar sonando muy arrogante...

- Puede ser... - Admiti, aunque seguia sin gustarme la idea.

_**Maka POV**_

Ese chico... no lo podia sacar de mi cabeza, no sabia como se llamaba, no sabia nada de el... pero me tenia loca.

Al darme cuenta que nadie estaba estudiando, empeze a recorrer la escuela a ver si por lo menos averiguaba quien era. Estaba caminando y sin querer me tropeze con una chica, las dos nos caimos al piso.

- Uh... perdon, ¿Estas bien? - Dije totalmente avergonzada.

- Si - Me respondio ella

Me pare y la ayude a levantarse

- Gracias. ¿Como te llamas? - Pregunto

-Maka Alvarn. ¿Vos?

- Tsubaki Nakatsukana. ¿Es tu primer año en esta escuela?

-Si...

- Yo vengo de la primaria, ¿Queres que te muestre la escuela?

- Dale, gracias

Estuvimos un rato dando vueltas... El colegio era mas grande de lo que parecia.

- Y, ¿En que grupo estas? - Le pregunte.

- En el D ¿Vos?

-¡Tambien!, que bueno porque sino no iva a saber a donde ir, jaja

- Si, a muchos les pasa

- Y... ¿Como son los chicos? - Tratando de sonar lo menos interesada posible.

- Bien... va, hay algunos que son bastante pervertidos, asi que tene cuidado jajaja

- Jaja, este... cuando fui a ver los horarios habia tres chicos q...

- Soul, Black Star y Kid ¿No? - dijo casi completando mi oracion.

- No se como se llaman... era uno de pelo blanco, otro de pelo azul y-

- El ultimo de pelo negro con tres lineas - Agrego Tsubaki.

- Jaja... si, ¿Como sabias?

- Iva a la primaria con ellos, son como el grupo "popular", la mayoria de las chicas gustan de alguno de ellos, le ganan hasta a los del secundario...

- Y a vos tambien te gusta alguno, ¿No?

- Eh... puede ser, pero solo un poco... - Ruborizandose - ¿Y a vos?

- Tal vez, el de pelo blanco... pero no se todavia - sonando ligeramente agitada.

- Tranquila... no le voy a decir a nadie jaja -Sonando sorprendida.

- ¿Y como se llama? - Habia llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para preguntar eso... y no iva a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

- Soul Eater

Ya sabia el nombre, ahora solo me faltaba... conocerlo, que me conosca, caerle bien, que me caiga bien etc... mucho no tenia que ilusionarme.

- ¿Queres que te los presente? - Dijo Tsubaki, ahorrandome mucho camino. - Y te la ago mas facil - agrego como leyendo mi mente.

- E-eh... Si... N-nose

Me habia olvidado del nerviosismo que sentia siempre que tenia que pasar cerca de un chico, y ahora, para peor, tambien me gustaba y se suponia que por lo menos tenia que decirle "Hola".

- Jaja, no te pongas tan nerviosa, son buena onda.

- Bueno...

Y asi fuimos a buscarlos, buscamos en las aulas, en el sotano - el cual recien me enteraba que existia - en los pasillos, pero nada.

- ¡Ya se donde pueden estar! - Dijo derepente Tsubaki asustandome un poco.

Me agarro de la muñeca y, literalmente, me llevo a rastras hacia la entrada de la escuela.

- ¿Que hacemos aca? - Pregunte una vez que recupere el aire.

Tsubaki no me respondio, y fue a abrir la puerta de entrada...

_**Soul POV**_

Escuche abrirse la puerta principal, crei que era algun profesor que nos decia que teniamos que entrar, como nos paso en años anteriores, asi que me di vuelta dispuesto a decir "¡Si podemos estar aca!", pero al ver quien era me quede congelado, en la puerta estaban Tsubaki y... ella era... ¡Si! Ella era la chica que habia visto a la mañana, pelo rubio, ojos color jade, flaca. ¿Que hacia con Tsubaki? ¿Se conocian? ¿Estaba en mi grupo? ¿Que deberia hacer? ¿Me levanto? ¿Me quedo?, se me cruzaron un millon de preguntas.

- ¡Tsubakiiiii! - Grito Black Star, parandose y corriendo a abrazarla

- Hola Tsubaki - Dijo Kid, muchisimo mas calmado que Balck Star.

-¡Hola chicos! Eh... Ella es Maka

Maka... se llama Maka. Me quede pensando, hasta que Tsubaki me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hey Soul, entiendo que Maka sea muy linda, pero podrias saludarme - Black Star se rio, seguia abrazado a Tsubaki.

No entendi mucho de lo que me dijo, ya que no tarde en volver a pensar en Ella.

- ¡HEY, SOUL! - Me grito Tsubaki un poco enojada

- ¿Eh, que paso? - Bueno, directamente no habia entendido nada - Perdon no te estaba escuchando

- Si me di cuenta... Hola me podrias decir ¿No?

- ¡Ah! Hola, ¿De donde saliste?

- Estoy aca hace como 5 minutos. Solo que vos te quedaste viendo a "alguien" - Mirando a Maka

- ¿E-eh? Y-yo, no, n-no - Me ruborize, lo ultimo que queria es que Tsubaki supiera que Maka me gustaba, por que seguro que a la larga le decia.

- ¿Ella es la ch- Kid no llego a completar la frase porque le tape la boca.

- Callate... - Murmure

- ¿No la vas a saludar, Soul? - Me retó Black Star sin soltarse de Tsubaki, quien forsejeaba un poco.

- Vos tampoco la saludaste - Dije.

- Yo si la salude, y Kid tambien. Solo que vos estabas demasiado ocupado como para prestarnos atencion, y te quedaste embobado viendo no se que

Al escuchar esto, me di cuenta de lo mal que habia quedado.  
Me pare y me acerque a Maka, tenia que conservar el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

_**Maka POV**_

Soul se paro, supuse que se iva a ir o algo por el estilo pero en cambio, se acerco y me dijo.

- Hola, soy Soul. Perdon por no saludarte

- No, e-esta bien - Le dedique una sonrisa. Se habia disculpado, y habia logrado que me conociera, era un paso.

- Hoy a la noche tenemos el baile de principio de año... ¿Vienen no? - Dijo Kid, poco a poco me iva aprendiendo los nombres.

- Si, ovbio - Contesto Tsubaki - Maka, Kid es el hijo del director.

- Ahh... ¿Y a que hora es el baile? - Pregunte.

- A las 8 - Me contesto Black Star - Pero sabe que tenes que ir con pareja... - Dijo con un tono un poco picaro y mirando de reojo a Soul.

-Eh... - No se me daba muy bien hablar con chicos... y menos si los tenia que invitar a un baile.

- Tranquila Maka - Me calmo Tsubaki - se supone que ellos te tienen que invitar... Aunque hay algunos que nunca invitan a nadie... - Mirando a los chicos

- ¡Eh! - Protesto Kid - Yo siempre invito a las chicas

- Bueno, vos. Pero Black Star y Soul van a todos los bailes solos.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Este año invito a alguien, pero no me presionen - Dijo Soul bastante despreoupado.

- Mmm... No se... Tal vez invite a alguien... pero no prometo nada

- Hay Black Star.. no es tan dificil - Le reclamo Kid.

- Bueno... esta bien - Black Star termino cediendo a nuestro pedido de que valla con alguien.

Y asi termino mi dia, con muchos amigos hechos... y un chico hermoso.  
No creia que me fuera invitar a mi al baile, pero uno nunca sabe... ¿No?

Bueno, no quedo muy bien... jeje Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa!~ Gracias a todos por los reviews y por agregar a favoritos!  
Les dejo el segundo cap. Y esta vez tiene acentos jeje (es una larga historia :P)

Bueno… Los dejo tranquilos =D

**Maka POV**

Estaba volviendo a mi casa, había pensado en ir al baile pero no quería ir sola.  
De repente alguien me agarro del brazo, me di vuelta y era... ¡SOUL!

- E-eh... ¿Qué haces? - Tartamudee un poco indecisa.

- Y-yo... Quería p-preguntarte si... si podías i-ir al b-baile conmigo... -Me dijo sin soltarme el brazo y mirando para abajo.

- ¿Y-yo? - Le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- B-bueno...

- ¿¡En serio! - Soul levanto la cabeza rápidamente y me soltó el brazo - ¡Perfecto! Te paso a buscar a las 8

- ¿Te doy la dirección?

- Dale

Abrí mi mochila y escribí en un papel mi dirección.

- Tomá - Le di el papel, y Soul se lo guardo en el bolsillo. - Nos vemos a la noche...

- Nos vemos...

Me di vuelta y seguí caminando...

**Soul POV**

¡Me había dicho que si!

¡Maka iba a ir al baile conmigo! Después de todo, el consejo que Black Star me dijo a la salida de la escuela no había sido tan malo...

_Flashback_

_- ¡Hey Soul! - Me __di__vuelta__ y vi a Black Star._

_- Hola Black Star... ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte confundido._

_- ¿Te acordás que hoy a la mañana prometiste que ívas a invitar a una chica al baile?_

_- Eh... si ¿Por? - No entendía por qué lo preguntaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento._

_- Tuve una idea... ¡Pedile a Maka!_

_- ¡Estás loco!, ni siquiera me conoce, ¿Y querés que le pida de ir con ella?_

_- Si. Vos intentalo, no perdés nada_

_- ¡El poco orgullo que me queda pierdo!_

_- Hay por favor, ni que tuvieras tanto orgullo - Comentó divertido - Hagamos esto, si vos le decís a Maka, yo le digo a Tsubaki, ¿Dale?_

_- ... - No era un mal trato, sabía que a Tsubaki le gustaba Black Star, y por mi parte, tenía una escusa para invitar a Maka - Bueno... Acepto, pero tenés que prometerme que si o si invitas a Tsubaki_

_- Como no... Un trato es un trato - Me guiño el ojo y cruzó la puerta del Shibusen._

_Fin Flashback_

Bueno, más que un consejo había sido un trato, o una promesa, el punto era que iba con Maka.  
Suspiré, estuve un rato acostado en mi cama mirando el techo hasta que me quede dormido.

**Maka POV**

- Tranquila... debe de estar yendo - Me dijo Tsubaki intentando tranquilizarme.

- ¿¡Cómo que debe! ¡Tiene! ¡Tendría qué estar acá, pero no, no está! - Le conteste totalmente furiosa.

- Para un poco, se tardó solo media hora

- ¡Para vos es solo media hora, Black Star si te fue a buscar!

- Bueno, mira, si querés lo llamo, o mejor, voy con vos y vamos a buscarlo

- No deja, gracias pero no te voy a arruinar la noche. Anda tranquila, cualquier cosa te llamo devuelta

- Bueno, chau, no desesperes

- Chau

Colgué el teléfono y fui al baño, por si no se dieron cuenta, el educado de Soul todavía no llego. Y el baile ya empezó hace 15 minutos.

Me miré al espejo, me había comprado un hermoso vestido de tiritas que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tacones negros, como el vestido, pero ahora los iba a tener de recuerdo como "El día que Soul no llegó a buscarme".

Volví al comedor y me senté en el sillón. Por fin sonó el timbre.  
Abrí la puerta y lo miré molesta.

- Perdón Maka... - Soul bajo la cabeza, mientras me tendía un ramo de rosas.

Vestía un traje negro con pequeñas líneas grises y una corbata roja, que combinaba con sus ahora tristes ojos rubíes.

- Esta bien... - Sonreí - ¿Vamos?

- Dale - Él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo agarre el ramo.

- ¿En qué nos vamos?

- Moto

- ¿¡Q-qué!

- ¿Pasa algo? Si querés vamos caminando...

- N-no, está bien...

Soul me dio un casco y me ayudó a subir.  
En cuanto arrancamos me aferré fuerte a la cintura de Soul.

**Soul POV**

Reí a mis adentros, me encantaba la sensación de Maka apretándome fuerte la cintura. Aceleré, solo para sentir como se sostenía más fuerte.

Llegamos al Shibusen, era una noche hermosa.

Entramos y estaban Black Star, Kid y Tsubaki comiendo un poco de la picada.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Nos saludó Tsubaki.

- Hola - Dijeron al unísono Black Star y Kid.

- ¿Viste Maka? No había qué desesperar - Dijo Tsubaki guiñándole un ojo. Ella se limitó a mirarla ofendida. Seguimos charlando un rato hasta que Shinigami subió al escenario.

- Hola chicos y chicas, espero que la estén pasando bien, y ahora vamos a empezar con el baile, así que escojan a su pareja y ¡A bailar!

Miré a Maka quien se sonrojó al notarlo. Empezó a sonar una música de valse y le tendí mi mano, ella la tomó. Bailamos varias canciones pero la música cambió y fue más movida.

Volvimos con los chicos, Black Star y Tsubaki comían unos sándwiches y Kid hablaba con una chica.

Black Star terminó de comer y se acercó a mí.

- ¿No le vas a decir a Maka que te gusta?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Recién la conozco!

- Bueno, bueno, solo decía...

- Eh... Soul... - Dijo Maka mientras se acercaba.

- Yo los dejo solos - Black Star me miró pícaramente y se fue.

- ¿Querés bailar? - Me propuso Maka una vez que Black Star estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

No me había dado cuenta, pero la música era ahora un lento.

- Si - Le sonreí.

Bailamos dos canciones más y devuelta volvimos a las mesas de comida. Charlamos un rato y Shinigami anunció el fin del baile.

- Bueno chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado del baile. Les agradezco por venir. ¡Chau! Duerman bien que mañana hay clases

Tsubaki, Black Star y Kid se quedaron para ayudar a Shinigami a ordenar un poco, mientras que yo acompañe a Maka a su casa.

**Maka POV**

Llegamos a mi casa.

- Bueno... Gracias por acompañarme... - Le dije a Soul.

- Ah... Si, de nada - Por más raro que parezca, note en su voz un poco de decepción.

- ¿Querés pasar?

-Dale

Abrí la puerta y entramos.

- ¿Querés algo de tomar?

- No, gracias, estoy bien

Me senté en el sillón de la sala. Soul, un poco tímido, se sentó a mi lado.  
Me sonrojé y empecé a golpear mis dedos contra mis rodillas.

Él me miró y yo me sonrojé más. Lentamente se acercó hasta dejar su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la mía. Sentí su respiración en mi nariz, no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos rubíes. Sin que me diera cuenta me besó y quede totalmente paralizada. En cuanto reaccioné, Soul estaba acariciando mi pierna.

Me levante del sillón separándome de él y le dije.

- Creo que va a ser mejor que te vallas... - Soul se sonrojó.

- S-si, perdón...

Le abrí la puerta y se fue.

Suspiré, nunca creí que un chico como Soul pudiera gustar de mí. Por ende no sabía como reaccionar, lo mejor ahora era irme a dormir, el baile no termino muy tarde, a las 10:30, pero mañana era martes y teníamos clase.

We, me quedó más cortito jeje, falta de inspiración gente u.u xD

Besoos


End file.
